In Doubt
by Chi.Lolli'girl
Summary: Lavi ke kamarnya Allen malem-malem, buat apa ya? one shot AllenxLavi, slight KandaxAllen, 1st fict at DGM


Fict kedua Chi di fandom yang sama sekali berbeda dari fandom awal. Chi masih sangat nggak tau tentang D. Gray-Man, jadi mohon bantuannya buat senpai-senpai dari fandom ini....

Fict ini masih butuh bimbingan, mohon bantuannya *bungkuk*

A/N : Chi masih terhitung sangat baru dalam dunia ini, Chi minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan nama tempat atau nama Tokohnya sendiri, apalagi kalau cerita Chi hampir sama dengan Author lain, Chi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya (oya, makasih untuk Akatsutsumi Ayayuki yang udah mau menjawab pertanyaan Chi yang udah segunung)

Summary : Lavi ke kamar Allen malem-malem buat apa ya ??? (One shot)

Rated : T (ada adegan hugnya,,,)

Warning : Shounen ai, main pair : (Lavi x Allen ato Allen x Lavi) slight : (Kanda x Allen) & OOC

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man © Hoshino Katsura tapi fanfict ini tetap milik saya...

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Ketika rasa bersalah ini terus menghantuiku_

_Aku akan terus mengingatmu_

-

-

-

=+{ In Doubt }+=

Malam itu Allen tak dapat tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya, entah karena apa, tapi sulit baginya untuk memejamkan mata. Malam itu langit terlihat indah tanpa awan yang menutupi kelamnya malam itu, bertabur bintang yang berkelip-kelip, bagaikan lautan beludru hitam yang bertabur berlian. Allen hanya memejamkan matanya beberapa saat kemudian membuka kelopak matanya lagi, namun keindahan malam itu luput dari pengelihatannya.

'_Eeekkhh, kenapa sih aku tidak bisa tidur?'_ Batin Allen yang sudah susah payah memejamkan matanya sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, tanpa sadar seorang pemuda tampan memasuki kamarnya.

SREEK

Mulanya Allen hanya membiarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang ada dalam kamarnya, toh ia tak merasa itu Akuma yang perlu di berantas, lagi pula ia terlalu capek tadi siang melawan para Akuma yang tak ada habisnya. Allen hanya mau tidur, tak ada yang lain.

SREEK

Dan inilah yang membuat Allen akhirnya terganggu, melihat kearah kamarnya yang gelap namun ia tak melihat apapun, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pemukul nyamuk yang ada di atas meja lampu didekat tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa peringatan yang berarti sosok pemuda itu mendekati Allen yang berbaring memunggunginya, menjulurkan tangannya di atas selimut Allen, dan di saat itu juga Allen yang sudah siap dengan pemukul nyamuk di balik selimutnya mengagetkan sang pemuda dan berusaha memukul sosok pemuda itu menggunakan pemukul nyamuk yang ia pegang.

"HYAAA, inilah balasan yang harus kau terima penguntit !!!!" Teriak Allen sambil melayangkan pukulan nyamuk mautnya itu.

Pukulannya terhenti ketika sosok itu bersuara dengan suara yang sangat Allen kenal daaaannnn...

"Allen, ini aku..." Sosok itu ternyata Lavi.

"Hoe? Lavi? Kenapa ada dikamarku?" Tanya Allen dengan muka heran yang luar biasa.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak bisa tidur, kau juga kan?" Tanyanya sambil mengedipkan matanya. (author : bagi Lavi lovers, bisa bayangkan Lavi ngedip goda?? *di gampar Lavi's fans)

"Iya, lalu kenapa Lavi kekamarku atau...." Allen mendramatisasi omongannya dengan muka horor.

"Hei, biasa saja, aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam kok," Jawab Lavi sambil duduk di lantai kamar Allen yang dingin.

Sesaat mereka terdiam dalam sunyi, biasa, canggung untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hmm, Allen ?"Lavi akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Allen.

"Iya Lavi ?" Tanya Allen dengan muka polosnya.

"Kita pergi yuk, aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu untuk mu" Ajak Lavi sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar Allen.

"Mau kemana Lavi?" Tanya Allen lagi.

"Sudahlah ikut saja," Lavi berjalan melalui pintu kamar Allen dan ketika Lavi menghilang dari pandangan Allen, pemuda berambut putih ke abu-abuan itu memutuskan mengikuti pemuda yang baru saja mengajaknya pergi.

Dalam diam Allen mengikuti Lavi ke tempat yang entah dimana itu, Allen Cuma ingin tahu apa yang ingin Lavi perlihatkan padanya.

"Yap, sampai Allen !!!" Seru Lavi pada Allen yang masih bengong melihat keindahan tempat itu, malam yang bertabur bintang itu terbentang luas di matanya.

"Huaaaa, indah nya !!!" Seru Allen seperti anak kecil yang baru menemui sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

Mereka berdua kemudian bersandar di dinding yang menghadap langit malam itu.

"Allen, aku minta maaf..." Lavi memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti tadinya

"Eh, lho kok minta maaf sih Lavi ???" Allen gelagapan karena tiba-tiba Lavi meminta maaf padahal ia merasa Lavi tidak pernah membuat salah pada dirinya.

"Gara-gara aku kamu jadi hampir mati, kan ?" Suara Lavi bergetar mengingat kejadian dimana ia nyaris membunuh Allen secara tak sadar di Noah Tower (author : eh bener gak nulisnya ???)

"Lavi..." Allen yang tak tahan melihat Lavi bersedih segera mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

Lavi terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Allen, matanya yang mulai berair menatap kearah pemuda berambut putih itu. Lavi hanya terdiam sampai Allen berbisik kecil di telinganya.

"Lavi, sudah tidak usah di ingat kejadian waktu itu, Lavi tidak salah kok, lagi pula aku masih disini bersama Lavi bukan ??" Bisik Allen di telinga Lavi yang sedikit dingin karena hawa malam itu.

Lavi yang sedari tadi terdiam, ketika mendengar bisikan Allen ia tersenyum, dan ia membalas pelukan Allen yang menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya di hawa dingin milik malam kelam yang bertabur bintang, tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang mata biru tua memandang dengan kecemburuan pada apa yang mereka lakukan.

-

-

-

_Aku mulai menyukaimu dan kembali ku harus cemburu padamu_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Allen kembali ke kamarnya dengan muka yang sudah memerah. Tak yakin ia sudah berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabatnya sendiri, ia benar-benar merasa malu. Langkah kakinya membawanya menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju kamarnya, namun sesosok bayangan biru tua menghadangnya. Lambat laun langkahnya melambat mengetahui bahwa seorang bayangan itu adalah Yuu Kanda yang ia anggap sebagai temannya sendiri walaupun ia tahu Kanda bukanlah orang yang mudah memperlihatkan perasaannya kepada orang lain melalui kata-kata yang baik namun Allen yakin panggilan kanda pada semua teman-temannya adalah perasaan yang tulus sebagai teman.

"Lho, Ba Kanda ??" Allen terdiam sejenak melihat sosok temannya yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil melihatnya dengan muka yang bosan bercampur cemburu?

"Baka Moyashi, apa kau tak sadar selama ini ada yang memperhatikanmu ?" Kanda berjalan mendekati Moyashi-nya yang ia sayangi dalam sudut hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Eh ?" Allen yang ketakutan di-Mugen Kanda mundur selangkah, walaupun waktu itu ia tak melihat Mugen milik Kanda.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa selama ini aku menyukai mu?" Lanjut Kanda dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan diselubungi rasa cemburu, suka dan kesepian?

"Maksudmu--" Belum sempat Allen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasa tubuhnya telah berada dalam pelukan Kanda, pelukan Kanda makin erat, memeluk Moyashi yang ada di pelukannya, sangat takut kehilangan Moyashi-nya yang sangat ia sukai itu.

5 menit kemudian, Kanda melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Moyashi-nya dalam kebingungan yang sangat karena perlakuannya itu. Allen yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Kanda hanya bisa terdiam dan terduduk, akibat perlakuan Kanda itu, pipinya memerah.

'_Eh??? , apa sih yang salah dengan mereka berdua, pertama Lavi sekarang Kanda, Ah, tuhan tolong aku....__' _Batin Allen dengan muka yang masih memerah.

_Ketika aku harus bingung dengan perlakuan kalian_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?_

Fin ??

A/N : Yeiii, Chi seneng akhirnya selesai juga padahal udah telat sehari, harusnya kemarin malah molor sampe sekarang... Ah biar lah yang penting udah ke post,,,

Mohon Review nya ya !! Chi menerima Flame tapi jangan dengan kata-kata yang menjatuhkan ya !! kalau bisa dengan kata-kata yang membangun supaya Chi bisa buat Fict lainnya dengan lebih baik,,,

Oya, baiknya Fict ini dilanjutin nggak ya ? jawab di review ya !!!

Terima kasih.

'girl.

Review ???


End file.
